The Coming Storm
by Darkfire7881
Summary: A challenge between Augustrad and myself. A storm rages across the Koprulu sector, and within the heart of the Emperor of the Terran Dominion.


**This was a challenge done between myself and Augustrad. The challenge was to take a random and unrelated image, and make a one off story based on it. The images used are the cover photos for this story. August has done one for Command and Conquer, and I obviously have done one for StarCraft. The rules are simple, make a story loosely based off the image. Could be short or long, serious or silly.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this fun little story, and if you want to take the challenge, message me or do it with your friends.**

**Augustgrad **

**Korhal**

**2504**

The city of Augustgrad was lit up like the noon day sun, despite it being midnight. A result of the violent and severe lightning storms that still plagued Korha following the nuclear bombardment visited upon the planet by the now defunct Confederacy years ago. The storm raged its way through the city, but it was nothing compared to the storm within the heart of the Emperor of the Terran Dominion.

Arcturus Mengsk stood watching the violent tempest through the window of his office, high above in the royal palace. He held a snifter of brandy in his hand, careful not to shatter the glass out of anger. There were many things that angered the Emperor; the return of the nightmarish Zerg, the mundane day to day operations of an empire; but what put Arcturus in such a vile mood was the return of a problem he thought had gone away for good: James Raynor.

The former subordinate turned terrorist leader had caused him a great deal of trouble. With Raynor disrupting things on Mar Sara and the advent of the Zerg, it meant Mengsk's crusade to unify mankind was not yet complete. It meant one simple thing.

War was coming. With all its glory, and all its horror.

And if there was one thing Arcturus Mengsk was known for, it was winning at any and all cost. So he would leave the troublesome Raynor to gallivant around the fringe worlds while the Zerg consumed them. It mattered little. Instead he would prepare for the true war to come, and face down another of his forgotten demons.

_Kerrigan_.

Perhaps his greatest mistake was leaving her down on that planet, left to become…a nightmare.

No. His mistake was not killing the Queen of Blades as soon as he could. A mistake he planned to rectify. Another bolt of lightning struck close by, glancing off a statue of a Mengsk himself. Arcturus placed the brandy down, then tersely called for his current advisor.

"Carolina get in here."

It was barely a few moments later when General Carolina Davis walked into his office, her uniform pressed and proper.

"Yes sir?" She asked neutrally.

"Do we know where she is?"

"In the fringe worlds, making a mess. Raynor isn't helping things either with his band of rebels."

"Terrorists." Arcturus corrected.

"Yes, of course. My point is, we can't track her right now. But I'm sure she will show up somewhere."

"She must be stopped. Her and Raynor."

"We could always activate Findlay."

"No. Not yet."

"What would you have me do?" Carolina asked more as a friend than military advisor.

"I need someone who can deal with both Raynor and the Zerg. Someone competent I can trust."

"I know just the man: Horace Warfield. He can lead the Dominion forces to victory."

"Then get on it. And Carolina? send the boy in."

Davis bowed, then left the room, only to be replaced by a young and handsome man: The Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk.

"Father." Valerian greeted coldly.

"Dark times are upon us son. War has come to our glorious Dominion, and that vile retch Jim Raynor has begun stirring up unrest. It's time you took your role as Crown Prince more seriously. The people will need you now: someone to look up to for guidance, someone who can keep them in line. I'm asking you if you are ready for such responsibilities."

"Of course I am father. This is what you have been grooming me for isn't it?

"Don't be so impudent. You were born to be a ruler, to have the common people bow before you in fear. It is your destiny as a Mengsk."

"Is it not better to be a ruler who is loved by the people, not feared and hated?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Love can quickly turn into contempt. Love is a fleeting thing, but fear will grip a man's soul."

"Of course father." Valerian sighed.

"I want you to study military tactics and strategies. General Warfield will be a good tutor."

"As you wish."

Valerian turned on his heels and left Mengsk's office, head held high. Mengsk felt a small bit of pride in his son, but he had a long way to go before he would be fit to rule the Dominion.

Another lightning strike brought Mengsk back to window, where the storm continued to rage unabated. He was never a man to believe in superstitions, but even he could not deny the foreboding nature of the storm. It spoke of things to come, but Arcturus Mengsk would weather through it. It was, after all, his destiny to rule.

And if that destiny were to fail, then he would make sure the entire sector would be burned to ashes.


End file.
